My friend umbreon
by FFwritterL
Summary: A story about two firends how a boy meets his new friend Umbreon who wants more than to be firends will there friendship keep them together or will their firendship grow into somehting more rated m for later chapters PokemonxHuman malexmale hope u enjoy.
1. how I met him

Author's notes beginning chapter takes place seven years in the past. In person head not saying that ( ). Disclaim I do not own Pokémon but I do own the story.

Chapter one how I met him

This is a story of how I met Umbreon My name is Cody I've known Umbreon since he was an eevee we have been working together for four years  
oh I guess I should start from the beginning.

Aurora "I guess that would probably be a good idea."

I first met eevee when I was eight I snuck out of the house to get some practice so I could become the best Pokémon master, but I was way over my head. I was walking through the Eterna Forest when I found a group of Mightyena and three young Poochyena I tried to catch one of the Poochyena when I grabbed it yelped the Mightyena heard it I was caught the Mightyena quickly got up and growled I quickly put it down then they started to chase me I ran as fast I could run but I wasn't fast enough when one of them bit my leg causing me to trip I was in to much pain to run and if I forced myself I would loose to much blood and die. I was cornered I cried for help I thought I was a goner I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst then I heard lots of yelps come from the Mightyena I quickly opened my eyes I saw that all the Mightyena were knocked out I saw an Eevee in front of me I was about to thank it when I passed out from the lost of blood.

Aurora "wow what happened next?"

I woke up in a cave my leg tied by leaves to stop the bleeding look out of the cave entrance I gused it was between four or six o'clock I tried to get up but I was in to much pain I cried out in pain then the Eevee that saved me came from the hunting seeing the saddness in his eyes I realised he didn't catch anything also noticing that hasent eaten for a couple of days sitting next to the fire across from me. Umm…I didn't get to thank you back there uh thanks for saving me. Eve evee translation "you're welcome" closed eyes to go to sleep. (Better be on my guard I'm not sure if I can trust this human.)My name cody whats yours its eyes still shut it let out a slow sigh just realising how stupid my question was I coulent understand it very well I gusse I'll just call you Eevee.(well duh I don't want to you give me a name because I all ready have one once I evolve it will fit me perfect.) How can I repay you? It opened one of its eyes to look at me. Can I pet you (I always wanted to pet an Eevee I've heard there fur is very soft.) it didn't move I reached out to pet it but it growled and tried to bite my hand quickly I jumped back it then scooted away. Or I could try catching us some fish it perked up its ears

but then quickly put them back down. Eve evee eve eve translation "I don't want your help" then it stomach growled (then again I haven't ate in long time since I left my parents home) I take that as a yes feeling a lot better I went to the river to catch us some fish.

Gone fishhing back in a while...  
with Eevee  
I wonder why I saved that human were supposed to avoid them but I felt I needed to save him. What is with me am I starting to like this human remembering his name I mean cody,he seems nice and he doesn't treat me like he owns me or is better than me I gusse I can stick around with him for a while.

A couple hours later I came back with two big fish the Eevee mouth started to water after eating fish it was about ten o'clock when the Eevee started to get used to me it took a liking to me and scooted closer it was sleeping I reached over to pet it again it quickly woke up this time didn't try to bite my hand or even growl at me. Can I pet you it smiled at me (well I guess I owe you for catching me some fish) I reached out and slowly started to rub the Eevee's head it quickly fell asleep shortly after I became tired went to sleep. In the morning I woke up getting up to go home not to worry my mom I was only ten feet away when I heard something coming towards me fast I quickly turned around and braced myself I was tackled down by the Eevee.  
Oh its you Eevee you scared me. Eve evee ev translation "where are you going" I'm sorry but I got to go home I wish I could stay but my mom is probably worried scared about me. Eve eev vee translation "Then can I stay with you"

I can't I'm not trainer yet I need to get my poke licenses I'm not aloud to have one until I'm ten but I'll come and see you every day. The Eevee looked sad but cheered up for three years I've trained to be a trainer and three years spending time with Eevee.


	2. test of true firendship

Chapter two test of true friendship

Cody view  
After training to become a trainer and going to see Eevee for three years I'm now an official trainer I just got my trainer licenses  
Eevee is going to be so happy to see me…

Eevee view a little while ago.  
I wonder where cody is has never been late he would always come and see me here in the morning...huh I never noticed this but this is the spot we met when I saved him from those Mightyena. a little while away.  
sniff snifff...Hmmm...I remember that smell taking in another sniff now I remember its the sent of that Eevee that gave us that beating all right I got his sent I can't wait my master going to be pleased with me my master has unfinshed business quickly coming back with his master and the other minion.  
jumping form the bushes Mightyena "Hay you!You remember me." Eevee "Uh...no should I." the Mightyena quiclky got anger and tackling Eevee into a tree then taking a bite of his hind leg.  
Now in the prestent  
Uhh… how did I get myself into this?  
Mightyena "He... What you don't remember us you really gave us a beating three years ago." Eevee "So this is…for not…letting you kill Cody" Mightyena "This is just for the beating you gave us…Now where is he"

Eevee "Like…I would tell…you losers…" one of the Mightyena that was holding Eevee bit down Eevee shoulder causing him yelp out in pain Mightyena "Know I'm going to ask you one last time where is he."

Cody view  
Oh no Eevee I have to save him. Hay you stupid Mightyena looking for me I give you one warning your going to leave Eevee alone and stop trying to kill me. Mightyena mighty ena mightyen translation "well looks like the human got a backbone."

Then quickly I snapped a tree branch and swung at the Mightyena causing them to get off of Eevee and back away I quickly ran to Eevee and grabbed him and ran back to the cave. Oh Eevee this is my fault if you would have never had save me you wouldn't be hurt. Eevee eve ev evee translation  
"It not your fault Cody." No Eevee it is I couldn't protect myself then I still can't protect myself but I'm going to make this right I'll fight them off  
if they kill me maybe they will leave you alone. Eevee tried to get up but was in to much pain don't worry Eevee I'll protect you I left out of the cave trying to fight off the Mightyena. All right Mightyena give me your best shot one leaped out at me quickly catching it in the shoulder with the tree  
limb sending it to the ground it quickly getting back up after yelping in pain I got cocky and let my guard down it tackled me down now the Mightyena stood over Mightyena seeing the fear in my eyes Might ena mightyen translation "He what is the matter human your were so brave a minute ago." I quickly let out a cry of pain as I felt my left leg being bite.

Aroura "What happened next?"

After taking a bite from my leg it looked up at me licking its lips as I saw my blood on its snout It turned back around thinking that It was going to take another bite I braced myself for the teeth to sink in but I never did feel him take another bite I looked up at the Mightyena.

the mightyena released a low rumbling growl as its dark sinister eyes gazed right through me the sight was terrifying beyond belief but my life and the life of my friend was on the line I had to try something or else face death. Not all however was as it seemed the mightyena's nightmarish stare had dissipated and a different stare was revealed his eyes where almost deviantly lustful as he gazed over my body almost drooling. I couldnt believe it I knew exactly what sinister thought was on this mightyena's evil mind and there was no way that was ever going to happen.

My fearful thought of what this mightyena had planed was confirmed when his bulgingly thick deep red coloured erection swung down between his strong rear legs whilst it dripped with the white liquid of his rising excitement. He looked at me as his head lowed and revealed his sharp deadly fangs he once more released a sinister growl and then silence as it almost looked like a grin passed over his long snouted face. The mightyena took a few steps over my trembling body so his face was now pressing against my own his breath a very poison of rotting scents and his drool now covered my cheeks as he forcefully banged his head against mine. His swinging erection now dangled over my body as it drenched me in his pre all the while still releasing one sinister growl after another.

"I know what your after mightyena and there is no way your making me d..." i was silenced by the snapping jaws of the mightyena

"might ena yean" -"oh you will or else!!"

fear wrapped round my small fragile body as terrible thoughts passed through my head of exactly what else meant but I couldnt do that its not right its sick and wrong how could I do such an act or could I looking down at his thick pulsating erection. maybe I should think this through maybe if I do what this mightyena wants me to he would let me and most importantly eevee go. a thought repeated could I actually do this staring at the thick erection as the mightyena stepped a few more inches closer it now dripping on to my chest and closing in on my face looks like I have no choice.

"ok I'll do it I'll do what you want" I said trebling with fear as I looked into the deadly stare of mightyena

"might might ena en ena" - "I know you will boy you have no choice"

My fear grew to almost toxic levels as I shook with fear the mightyena not phased by this moved a few more steps so that his thick bulging erection now hung above my face and dripped all over me it was terrible but I knew I had to for eevee. The erection moved over my chin and I could feel its outer surface the shaft was smooth and sleek wet with pre I knew this was not going to be pleasant so I thought if I moved fast maybe I could end this quick and get it over with.

I slowly opened my trembling lips and then the rest of my mouth slowly I slipped them over the tip of his erection as my eyes closed tightly shut and the taste of his pre entered my mouth. The taste was on every inch of my mouth and it was vile the nasty taste almost made me be sick but I managed to control myself and get half his bulging erection inside as I started to suck it. I couldnt believe what I was doing it was terrible I tried to picture me being somewhere else to hide from what was happening but the terrible taste kept bringing me back.

The mightyena's howls of enjoyment where just another reminder of what I was doing and it made me even more sick and just when I was about to give up and let the mightyena kill me it got a lot worse he started to howl louder and I saw his body tensing up. I didn't know what he was doing but I very shortly got my answer but not before he made this worse by taking control and forcing his erection even deeper into my mouth to the point it was reaching my throat causing me to gag.

He stopped and released a high pitched howl as his erection swelled and released what seemed like a river of his seed into the back of my throat I couldnt help but swallow as the revolting taste slid into my stomach. There was to much though and not being able to take it all it exploded from my mouth as I began to cry the taste leaving me feeling more sick as he removed his now shrinking erection from my mouth and began to lick himself. His cum covered my mouth, face and body it was revolting and my stomach couldnt handle it any more forcing me to be sick and bring up the cum that I had just swallowed making everything worse as I curled up in a ball my eyes filled with tears.

He then laughed at me Might ena yean Mightyena mighty ena mightyen translation "Did you really think I would let Eevee live if you sucked me." I quickly realized what the Mighyena had said my anger rising faster than I could think I punched the Mightyena that stood over me in the  
crotch causing him to yelp in pain he quickly got up and dragged me to a tree near by then I saw two the Mightyena drag out Eevee dropping him a few feet away from me. They started to bite me Eevee growing with anger got up "Stop hurting my firend." I looked around to see who yelled that but didn't see anyone Eevee did you say that. Eevee "-I did Cody now stop hurting my friend." Mightyena "-Oh and what are you going to do about it pipsqueak." Then suddenly Eevee started to glow Eevee your evolving.


	3. bonding firendship is there more btw us

Author notes chapter three was going to be named bonding has our friendship become something more but decided to change it also not enough space to fully spell out both titles for chapter three had use text for it I used btw for between so that should answer any question ask why I put that in title.

Chapter three bonding friendship is there more between us

Once the light that covered eevee faded once where eevee stood was an Umbreon but something was different his glowing rings glowed blue instead of yellow and his eyes where a bright yellow instead of red Umbreon "Now what where saying about being a pipsqueak." The Mightyena shook with fear slowly backed away from me except their leader who stood bravely Umbreon quickly charged a ball of energy and shot it between the two Mightyena blasted into two trees instantly knocking them out cold then his attention on the there leader. Mightyena "uh… stay back I'm warning you…come any closer or try anything funny and I'll kill him right here where he stands."

Umbreon quickly stepping back a few steps worried not wanting to cause Cody get hurt.  
Mightyena "That right do as your told." Forgetting about me I got to my feet getting ready to punch the Mightyena in the back of the head signaling Umbreon to hit the Mightyena with his strongest attack. I hit the Mightyena square in the back of the head it let out a yelp of pain and stumbled back making my move I ran out of the way Umbreon charged up his strongest shadow ball and hit the Mightyena send him through several trees trying to get back on his feet it collapsed out cold.

I quickly passed out from the loss of blood from the bites Umbreon carried me back to the cave it was about eight o'clock when I woke from the pain quickly coming back to me. Uhh… my aching everything. I sat up seeing Umbreon laying up against me asleep he slept right next to me he really cares about me I reached over rubbing his should waking him he stretched and looked up at me with a concerned look Umbreon thank you for saving me again looking up at him sadly he saw I was sad that he couldn't protect himself or me "Its ok I know you tried your best Cody it because of you that I evolved if you didn't try to save me I wouldn't have been able to save you or myself."

Just now remembering I could understand what the Pokémon where saying I looked back happily to Umbreon. Thanks Umbreon. "Hay Cody why were you late this morning I been waiting for hours." Oh that I had to get some things in town looking happily toward my bag Umbreon didn't notice this. I got something I wanted to show you its in the front pocket of my bag Umbreon slowly got up walked over to bag using his teeth pulled the zipper looking inside he saw A poke ball and a trainer licenses he quickly turned away from the bag and jumped on me smiling happily at me. I'm an official trainer now looking back at Umbreon you asked me if you could stay with me three years ago now that I'm a trainer will join my team. Umbreon crying into my chest with tears of joy "Yes Cody I will."  
Uh…Umbreon you want get off me. Looking embarrassed he climbed off of me I went over to my bag and pulled out the poke ball tossed at the Umbreon he quickly went in side it didn't even shake like the Pokémon trainer manual said the poke ball shakes when the Pokémon does not want to be captured a poke ball makes Pokémon have feelings of friendship that it didn't have toward that human. Remembering this it I then picked up the ball then I let Umbreon back out he looked even happier than before well since you're my Pokémon now I can give you a nickname how does Bre sound Umbreon was surprised when I came up with that nickname. He remembered back when he first met me.

Flash back eevee/umbreon view

I was coming back from hunting again disappointed that I didn't catch something to eat it been nearly three days since I have ate my ears twitched to the direction of the cave and heard the human cry out in pain quickly I ran back to the cave to check on him worried that the mightyena from before came back wanting to have his way with the human I'm not going to let him do that to anyone again.  
Flash back inside another flash back two years ago  
Sarah wait up were not supposed to go this far away from the den. "Oh ok Bre I found the spot I wanted to show you anyway." when I finally got caught up to her she was waiting ten feet away from a cliff looking at the sunset my eyes started to water "Its so beautiful I have never seen anything like it." Sarah "See I told you it was beautiful." We watched the sunset for hour Ok we should go now its getting late we just about to walk down path when three Mightyena jumped out of the bushes. Mightyena "Good job boys you found me a new mate." Giving a few light snickers I quickly got in front of Sarah Don't worry sis I'll protect you. Mightyena "Oh how cute her brother is trying to protect his sister. Ha she should be protecting you." I got angry and tried to tackle the Mightyena but he simply side stepped me then with his tail he slammed me into a tree. Mightyena "Oh did I hurt you I'm sorry I don't want to hurt my mate…Hehehe alright boys you can share the girl this one is mine." I tried to crawl away but stopped when what he said sunk into my head suddenly felt my being pulled he dragged me to him he flipped be on my back he quickly put his crotch over my face slowly his bulgingly thick deep red colored erection swung down between his strong rear legs. 

Mightyena "Suck…and don't think about biting it or else." He said this bearing his sharp fangs.

Making my fear to rise I slowly took his length in slowly trying not scratch or bite down  
He let out loud howls of pleasure trying not to enjoy myself he pushed down on my head causing me to take his entire length into my causing me to gag a little but wanted to end this quickly I sped up my sucking he eventually let out a long high pitched howl as his erection swelled and released what seemed like a river of his seed into the back of my throat I swallowed it all.

He then got off of me and started to clean himself now having a free opportunity I looked over and saw the two Mightyena face fucking and humping her I tried to get up but the mightyena that made me suck him got his erection hard again he grabbed me by shoulder and put me on all fours in front him he pushed his way into my tight ass causing me to let out a loud yelp of pain he began to fuck me hard in my ass the pain was to much tears running from my eyes he was almost done with me every time I tried to pull away he pull my shoulder back causing him to go deeper and harder he finaly gave one last push and released into me I couldn't move my legs he pulled out and walked away I looker over and say my sister on the ground not moving I dragged myself over to her and tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up she died of a heart attack it must have happened when she had her last orgasm. From that day I stopped calling myself Bre until I evolved into an Umbreon.

Flash back over back to other flash back  
I saw that the Mightyena wasn't here the human tried to get up but was in to much pain I walked past him and sat next to the fire he thanked me for saving him he told me his name and asked for my name he realized that was a stupid question I told myself that I already had a name I'd go by once I evolved.

Flash back over back to current time  
Sure Cody Bre sounds great we worked hard for three years we competed in Kanto, to Johto, then to Hoenn. During the time we were going there we stayed those areas we have tried to catch some new Pokémon to the team but I was to strong for them even my weakest tackle always knocked them out. We stayed in caves because I didn't like to stay in my poke ball and Cody wanted to make me happy by staying in a cave because I was used to it but that wasn't the only reason we stayed in a caves Cody didn't like Pokémon centers not wanting ask about it I let it go. I would leave the cave in the middle of the night so my lust for Cody wouldn't make me rape him in his sleep I had to pleasure myself just to stop myself we became even closer friends. We where finaly head back Sinnoh my home maybe tomorrow I tell him my feelings I have for him the only questions is does he feel the same way.


End file.
